Don't Let it Be
by nolabell66
Summary: Seth finds a little more of Isabella's past. Which comes hard for Isabella.


**In this episode.. I again added one of my favorite bands. I don't give all the story. If you don't know it, I courage you to look it up. Thank you again for anyone who reads it. Don't be shy, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The stories contained herein are based upon real people but are a work of fiction for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any story written and presented is the fictional work of the individual writer/author, is not deemed to be fact and any similarity to fact is purely coincidental.**

Isabella walked her apartment as she talked to her sister in law Bella. "He is calling any minute," Isabella smiled. Her and Seth had finally worked out a schedule, when they could see each other. It gave them a little bit of normal. Isabella was use to the crazy schedule, but she wasn't use to how much she missed him. She thought it would get better. She hoped she would stop waking up in the middle of the night, tossing,turning with out him. Holding tight to a shirt she snatched, that had become her secerity blanket. "You guys have the weekend," Bella asked.

"He flies out early Monday," Isabella finally sat down.

"I don't know," Bella teased," you sound pretty serious." Isabella bit her lip. It was, maybe she had fallen in love. What if he didn't feel that way? It had only been six months, things were great why rock the boat. Not over three little words. "Things are good."

"Isabella, it isn't a bad thing, I mean," Bella wanted so badly to see Isabella happy. She had seen the lost in her life. First her mother not being there, then her fatners passing. Her brother getting lost in drugs and Darrell's murder. Add a horrible realtionship, Bella didn't want to see her holding back. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I don't even know," Isabella chuggled

"Isabella love is not all fairytales. It is sceary and, you are putting yourself out there."

"I just don't know if I can take ," Isabella stopped. "I keep telling myself don't let it be love. It is to messy, and just hard. I don't know if I could set myself up again. But when I am with him, it is magical. He makes me beyond happy. But it can be really intense. When I see him it is like the air gets sucked out of the room. I feel like someone through me into a wall. My eyes tear up. And when he touches me, just taking my hand I feel it all over." Isabella felt out of breath just talking about it.

"Sounds like you have it bad," Bella laughed, "I will tell you that, the day I realized that I loved your brother I cried all day. I knew it wouldn't be easy. But I couldn't walk away. And I don't regret a day of it. I can't imagine a life with out him."

"Shit," Isabella voice cut in ," that is him." With a quick goodbye, Isabella answered Seth. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," answered back. He smiled hadn't even charged or showered from his match. He couldn't wait to talk to her. They talked about their day, the weekend coming up. "Hey," Seth finished the last of the water he grabbed. "Christmas will be here soon."

"Yeah," Isabella swallowed hard, it was not her favorite time of year. She hadn't told Seth a lot about her past. She felt it was the past, and she didn't want to seem like a victim.

"Well this year I will be home for the day. I was thinking maybe you could come to my place."

"I don't know," Isabella cut him off.

"It is like five weeks away, my brother will be here. I went you to meet him." Seth was more than taking back by her reaction. It was like a dark cloud rolled in, he had said something he shouldn't.

"Like I said I don't know, it gets crazy at work."

"If you asked now," Seth said,"just come for the day."

"Look I don't know," Isabella voice got loud.

"I just asked, what's wrong," Seth huffed back.

"Nothing," Isabella snapped," you are making all theses plans."

"I was asking," Seth shot back.

"And I said I will see," Isabella yelled.

"Ok," Seth shook his head," I need a shower," and with that he hung up.

 _"You know what forget about this weekend."_ Seth couldn't believe her,he tried to call her but all he got was her voice mail. She could clam up and shut down in a minute. Mad and over tired he changed his travel arrangements. He was tired and confused, and all he could think about was home. He racked his brain to figure out what he said, to set her off. He would have two hours to set in the airport to think about it.

"Damn it, Isabella," Seth muttered, looking down at her picture that was his phone's wallpaper. He looked at his contracts, her brothers number came up. Maybe she had made family plans. He hadn't let her tell him. If so he would take his brother there. He was sure they wouldn't mind. Philip and him had actually started getting to know each other. Much to Seth's surprise, Philip was welcoming and friendly. He hit send, " hello," a female voice answered. "This is Seth," he answered, "Bella?"

"Yeah,everything ok," she asked.

"Well, Isabella is ok, I think," Seth stumbled, he wasn't ready for her to answer.

"Had a fight," Bella asked.

"Kinda I don't know," Seth answered surprised. He wondered if she could hear it in his voice.

"She called," Bella laughed. "I love that family but they are stubborn as the day is long," her Louisiana accent came through.

"Well, a little," Seth smiled.

"Sugar I am married to one, don't tell me," Bella laughed, "look I don't want to get in the middle. But, well, long and short Isabella has things she got to let go." Seth sat back. "Christmas is a sore spot for this family."

"Think I got that," Seth rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what she told you about Darrell, or what you know."

"I know, what the world knows. And I know she was close to him, honestly she doesn't talk much about him." Seth answered.

"They were close, sometimes closer than they were with their own siblings. Darrell walked water to Isabella. He was such a bright light. And when he was murdered, it," Bella stopped, "I thought Isabella would jump in that grave with him. Add that her brother was lost in drugs, all her friends were fighting. It was such a dark time. And it all happened."

"Right before Christmas," Seth rubbed her eyebrow,"I didn't think."

"Hon, it was ten years ago. But Isabella just has such a hard time with it. It seems to hit her out of no where. I don't think she even knows what sets her off. Her feeling for Darrell are like a bowl of fishing hooks, you can't separate them. You try to pick one and they all come up. So she just."

"Doesn't pick them up," Seth finished her sentence.

"I haven't seen her this happy since Darrell, don't give up on her," Bella said.

"I wonder if," Seth got up and started to the closest ticketing booth.

"You can be there by 1 am, you cool with a compact," Bella asked,"I had my lap top open."

"Thank you," Seth smiled, "for getting in the middle."

Seth knocked again, he really hoped she would answer. The light came on and he could hear the door unlock. Isabella opened the door,"Seth," she squinted her eyes.

"I tried to call," he answered. Isabella only stood to the side letting him in. She pointed to the coach.

"Oh Bella is getting a phone call," Isabella ran her hand through her hair.

"I called her," Seth sat,"that doesn't matter. I am sorry about the Christmas thing. Isabella," he reached out for her hand,"you have to talk to me. Hell give me a hint. It can't be happy and sunshine all the time. If you are going through something I want to help. I want all of it the good and bad. I want you to know I am here." Isabella was sure Bella had filled him. She was reviled, she rehash that story. She had wanted to tell Seth about Darrell, but the ending was to sad. Talking about him always ended in tears. She really didn't even know where to start. It seemed everything good and bad, would bring that feeling of lose up. She hadn't even been thinking of Darrell when Seth called. But the thought of Christmas with a happy family. Even if it was Seth that thought was to much for her.

"How are you going to help," Isabella shook her head, " bring him back." Seth held her hand tight, he could hear the pain in her voice. It was deep, and big. "It doesn't get better with time. Time just reminds you of what you lost. One more birthday, holiday with out them. Things he should be here for." Seth just let her talk. He knew he had no words to make this easier. "The worst part," tears spilled out and her voice cracked, " it is not like he was sick or it was a freak accident. That asshole planned and woke up that day knowing it would be Darrell's last. He made that decision, to just end him." Her sobs got louder and Seth swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "And I hate when people say he is in a better place," she fought to speak,"I just what to scream ,well I can tell you were he isn't." Seth grabbing her pulling her close.

"I am sorry," he rocked her.

"I just miss him, so bad,". She sobbed into his chest,"I wish you could have met him. I am sorry," she cried,"you didn't know. It wasn't fair too you." Seth rocked her till she seemed to claim down," tell me your favorite memory," Seth voice was soft. Isabella tears turned to laughter as she told her story,"see that is how we keep some of them," Seth smiled at her,"all those memories."

"You must be so tired," Isabella pulled the cover to her bed down. Seth had stripped down to his boxer, "that where this shirt went," he held the shirt she kept by her pillow. Isabella could feel her self blushing,"what," she shrugged clawing into bed,"you smell good." Seth wrapped his arms around her,"I am sorry," Isabella said, "why do you keep coming back?"

"Cause," Seth answered,"Roman and Dean have horrible taste in music,and Kevin really likes you. Plus you are crazy hot." She laughed nuzzling closer to him, " _just say it,"_ she thought. She could tell he was already asleep.

Isabella took Seth to her favorite coffee shop. She had sworn they had the best cinnamon buns,"so you can use your briefcase anytime," Isabella asked.

"Yes in a title match, well world title," Seth answered, he found it so cute how she tried to figure this all out.

"How many titles are there," Isabella licked her fingers, "and you, Dean and Roman were the Shield, but you left them to join the Authority. But you are really still friends," Isabella took a drink from her coffe. She looked down at Seth phone. "What is that," she grabbed it, he had a slide show, of pictures for her, her with him, her with Kevin, all set to the song,"if it means a lot to you." Seth could feel the heat in his cheeks , "that's the song that was playing on my I pod when we met." He couldn't help but feel a little silly,"I like you to be the last thing I see before I go to bed, and the first thing when I wake up." Seth looked down at his feet, Isabella smiled handing him back his phone.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she stopped," _say it. After that just say it."_ It was quite it seemed everyone stopped talking that moment," hey ," Isabella broke the silence," but if it is a contract, don't you both have to sign it. " Seth head tossed back laughing. "God, I love you," there it was. It seemed to hang in the air. Isabella only stared wide eyed. Had he really said that out loud? Did he mean it that way? "What," Isabella asked

"God I love you," he repeated.

"Like I love you," Isabella placed her hand on her chest.

"Like, I love you," Seth repeated, he knew he did the morning they first went to breakfast. She never left his mind, and no matter how much time or how close he was to her, it was never enough. He ached when they were apart. He felt restless, no picture, phone call or tex settled it. He felt whole and complete with her. He could see and want a future with her. He wanted to be better for her. He had this great sense played out in his head. How he would tell her all that. Which had all gone to hell now. He had said it over a half eaten cinnamon bun, and out of the blue. Isabella reached across the the table grabbing him by the shirt pulling him to her. The chair scrapping across the floor caused everyone's head to turn. She crashed her lips on his, she didn't care who saw or heard. "Say it one more time, " she whispered," I..love...you," Seth drew each word out.

"I love you too," she smiled. For that moment was a fairytale, and just maybe there could be a happy ending.


End file.
